You Don't Think I Know What You've Done
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: An officer from the 1940s, a young girl from the 21st century... both out on the same night 67 years apart. And both having no idea what they've stumbled upon but is Cole truly a ghost she never knew or are both trapped in what they consider to be normal worlds?
1. A Split Between Past And Present

_**A/N: Some chapters will not accurately follow the missions of either game.**_

 _A city that was once on the verge of greatness… a new type of city that had been based not on the man, but on the automobile._

 _The car, the symbol of freedom and vitality._

 _Where everyone can own their own home and have room to breathe and not be overlooked by their neighbors._

 _The city where a family's home is their castle. A quarter acre of the dream made possible by victory._

 _The city of opportunists. The city of dreams where it had shaped and will continue to shape the thoughts and desires of the entire planet._

 _The city of pioneers._

 _The city of dreamers._

 _A city of undercurrents where not everything is as it seems._

 _A now 21st century city that had become a model for the world._

 _The city that has no boundaries that will stretch as far as the eye can see._

' _A city of lies…'_ Carly thought, having been driving around… but she didn't recognise this part of Los Santos.

To her from what she had once read in History class, it almost looked like it hadn't aged since the 1940s.

But Carly continued to drive… and for a second, she thought she heard something.

 _In the Marine Corps you deal with the chain of command. Mistakes get made but you deal with them._

 _You know what you're fighting for, and that you're on the same team. But dealing with corruption is like chasing shadows._

 _You never know whether the guy you're talking to is on the pad or whether it's your partner or maybe even the Watch Commander._

 _So who do you trust, Cole? I made up my mind a long time ago._

' _That's just odd.'_ Carly thought as she heard people talking.

" _KGPL calling 14 Adam. 14 Adam, come in."_

" _Go ahead, KGPL."_

" _14 Adam, see the detective, an ambulance shooting at Sixth and Industrial street. Unit 16 William requests uniformed assistance for an evidence search. 14 Adam, Code Two."_

" _Roger, 14 Adam en route."_

" _Here we go again. They don't request uniforms for an evidence search unless there's some kind of catch."_

" _Ever the optimist."_

" _From the beam of sunshine himself."_

Carly followed the talking in the direction she hoped it was coming from, now curious… she got out of her brick red Coquette and looked down the alleyway, seeing a few men she knew were cops.

But only two were in uniform as they continued talking to the ones in the suits, who were seemingly unaware of her being there.

" _Floyd Rose, Homicide. You my backup?"_

" _Yes, sir. Phelps and Dunn, Wilshire Division."_

" _We had a shooting take place down this alleyway. We have the vic, Scooter Peyton, a negro male, bagged up and on his way to Central Morgue. Witness says a tall white guy-our shooter-put two in the vic's head and then threw his piece. I need you guys to try and recover the gat."_

" _You want us to look anywhere in particular?"_

" _Give it your best shot, guys. The dead guy is a lowlife. I'm not expecting any miracles here."_

" _And if we recover the weapon?"_

" _Bag it and return it to Technical Services."_

" _Can you hurry it up, Floyd? We've got places to be."_

" _I'm out of here. Happy hunting."_

Carly watched them drive off and them followed the uniformed cops.

" _This is a fist hump… just going through the motions."_

" _You're probably right. Let's just get it over and done."_

" _Alright, have it your way. We'll search right up to the back wall. If you still don't come up with anything, come and find me and we'll talk it out. Two heads are always better than one."_

" _It's not my job to pick through other people's trash."  
_

' _Been there before, officer.'_ Carly thought as Cole shined his flashlight up at the door.

" _Shooter put him up against the wall and blew his brains out."_

" _Hell of a way to go."_

"Damn right it is." Carly whispered.

" _Doesn't really matter how you go once you're gone."_

" _Don't get all deep on me, Phelps."_

And then Carly saw the light illuminate the gun.

" _Ralph, there's something on the rooftop."_

" _How the hell did you see that?"_

" _The reflection in the window. Looks like it might be our weapon. I'm gonna see if I can find a way up there."_

" _Alright. Don't hurt yourself. The gun's up on the roof, right? So we need to find a way up."_

Now overtaken by curiosity, Carly scaled up the drainpipe… she kept as quiet as she could as she followed Cole.

"Chasing after a bunch of ghosts…" Carly whispered to herself as Cole found the weapon… and Carly hid.

" _Smith and Wesson, serial S71893. Two rounds fired. And instead of dropping it down a drain, out shooter hoists it up here. Interesting guy."_

" _We should follow up on this now, before the perp tries to leave town."_

Once again being careful, Carly followed Cole down the drainpipe.

" _We have the gun, Cole. Let's take it back to Central, we could get a commendation."_

" _We could show some initiative, Ralph, and see if we can come up with an owner."_

" _That's a long shot, Cole."_

" _It's a pretty fancy gun. You know a local gun store?"_

" _Sure. There's a place a couple of blocks from here. Are you sure about this? It's not really our gig."_

" _No harm in doing some digging. The suits didn't seem to much of a damn."_

" _Such a little boy scout, Cole. You can't wait to get out of that uniform, can you?"_

" _You'd rather round up drunks and help old ladies across the road?"_

" _I'd rather get through the day without the Captain's foot up my ass."_

" _It'll be fine, Ralph. You worry too much."_

Carly continued following them, discreetly tailing them to the gun store.

"Damn it, what the hell is going on here?!" Carly asked herself as she stopped just a few feet behind the police car when it parked outside of a place called _Central Guns_ … and followed them into it.

" _Officers Phelps and Dunn. Can you tell us anything about this gun?"_

" _Smith and Wesson. Model 27. Registered Magnum, chambered for .357, nickel plated with pearl grips. Same gun used by General Patton."_

" _You're not suggesting he's the owner?"_

" _No, I'm not."_

" _You seem to know a lot about the weapon."_

" _I ought to. I sold it. You know, this piece will stop a rhino. These babies are only available special order. Here's my Smith and Wesson order book."_

" _You mind if I take a look?"_

" _Be my guest. This is about something bad, right?"_

Cole looked through the book after opening it… and for a second, he saw a flash of Carly's violet eyes.

"Cole, you okay?" Ralph asked, Cole nodding after brushing it off and finding the name. "Model with pearl grips, Cole. You see it on there?"

"We're in luck, Errol Schroder. 203 South Gless Street. Ordered the gun in February '46." Cole replied, brushing off what he saw and closing the book. "Thanks, you've been a big help."

"Anytime. Always happy to help out the LAPD." The gun store owner responded before Cole and Ralph left and Carly followed them.

' _LA? He meant LS, right?'_ Carly thought.

"Do we call it in?" Ralph asked.

"Let's see if he's at home _._ Owning the gun doesn't mean he pulled the trigger." Cole responded before they left.

"Okay. In for a penny, in for a pound. Lead away, Gunga Din." Ralph replied.

He couldn't see Carly… and Cole had only seen her for a second.

But he brushed it off as they kept on driving.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it? Just because we're in uniform, doesn't mean we can't use our initiative." Cole responded.

"I guess so. Seems a little too good to be true. One of a kind weapon bought locally using a real name. If Schroder's our shooter, he's no criminal mastermind." Ralph replied.

"Most of them aren't, that's why they get caught. And two out of every three crimes are done on impulse." Cole said in response.

"Another fact from the Phelps Encyclopedia of Thin Air. You really are full of it." Ralph replied in a half joking tone as they reached the place.

"Okay, Carly Jade, be careful this time." Carly whispered as she once again parked her own car and followed them into the apartment building… and saw a man open the door.

"What do you guys want?"

"I'm Officer Cole Phelps, this is Officer Dunn, Wilshire Division. You're the owner of a Smith and Wesson Model 27 with nickel plated with pearl grips?" Cole responded.

"I might be. What of it?" Errol replied, obviously impatient.

"Then you'll be surprised to know that Scooter Peyton was murdered tonight, with your gun." Cole explained.

"You're out of your mind. Scooter? He works for me. I have that gun here in my drawer." Errol replied before they followed him into the apartment.

Only for the drawer to be empty when opened.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Errol yelled out, Carly running into the apartment.

"You're under arrest, Schroder! Cuff him, Ralph!" Cole responded.

"No way! You're not taking me down for this." Errol replied angrily before punching punching Ralph and a fight ensuing before Cole cuffed Errol.

"Ralph, are you alright?" Cole asked as Ralph pulled himself up.

"I'm fine, I hardly felt it. He's lucky he caught me off guard." Ralph answered as Cole searched the apartment.

Carly's eyes widened as she saw Cole grab the little book and open it… and Cole's entire demeanour changed.

"A list of names and series of numbers. Floyd Rose's name is in this book." Cole responded, catching Ralph's attention.

"Phelps, we can come out of this all bright and shiny with a commendation, or stick our schlongs in a hornet's nest. Call it in, partner, and leave the book where you found it."

Cole did so… and once again, his eyes locked with Carly's.

And neither had no idea of what was happening.


	2. Strange Worlds Collide

_**A**_ _ **/N: Reginald Law, Benson Law, Mack Law, Peter Law and Junior Law are Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine's characters. Also, sorry for not getting back to this story sooner and thanks to Howl-Of-A-Werewolf for helping with this chapter.**_

 _ **2 years ago, Carly's perspective…**_

 _It wasn't supposed to be like this, it was just a normal day… but right now, I'm holding a gun in my hand, there's a dead man lying on the floor... in a fucking hospital of all places!_

 _The second the shooting between the rival gangs started, I hid behind the reception desk… I guess I must've screamed because next thing I knew, I was being held at gunpoint… then it all spun out of my control._

 _I drop the gun and leave, blocking everyone else out and walking out of the hospital, trying to make sense of what just happened._

 _Maybe I should start with my name. Carly Jade De Santa… before the botched bank job in Ludendorff 6 years ago, I was known as Carly Townley, youngest child of notorious bank robber Michael Townley._

 _My mother Amanda was a stripper who was also working as a prostitute when she and my dad met… she was also about to marry a man named Benson Law, who ironically, is the sheriff out in Blaine County._

 _Kind of twisted how life works out sometimes… from what I've heard about the Law family, Reginald Law was a ruthless bastard who consistently bent the laws he swore to uphold. Makes me wonder which side of the law I'm on now and which way is up._

 _It's a bit of a long walk back to Rockford Hills but when I get back home, I hear Mom and Tracey arguing about some guy that Tracey snuck into her room last night._

 _Thankfully, they're too busy to notice that I'm home. I walk upstairs into my room, pull my blood stained clothes off and kick them under my bed for now, the intention being to wash them later. Right now, I just need to clear my mind._

 _"Fucking hell, what the hell did I just do? I murdered someone, that's what I did." I say quietly after walking into the bathroom, pulling my bra and underwear off. Those could have gunshot residue on them, got to wash them too._

 _It's after I've cleaned myself off and gotten changed into clean clothes that I throw my earlier outfit in the washing machine, put some detergent in there and set the washing machine correctly before turning it on and closing it. I rest my hands against the washing machine, still shaken up from what happened._

 _It's when I hear more gunfire that I jump out of my skin and scream, Mom running upstairs to check on me._

 _"Jimmy, stop scaring your little sister with that game!" Mom shouts before resting her hands on my shoulders. "Carly, you okay?" She asks. I nod, Mom walking downstairs afterwards._

 _She's not the most outwardly affectionate or understanding mother out there but she's the only one I have… something tells me that she's gonna hate me when she finds out what I've done._

 _Later, when I'm in my room, I put the now dried and completely clean clothes away and try to act like nothing happened._

 _Right now, I just want to forget what I've done… but like seeing Brad get murdered in Ludendorff, this is something I'll never forget…_

 **Present time...**

Carly had ended up back home… or in this case, the Templar Hotel after checking in under the name Juno Snider.

She, having had enough of her family's fighting, needed a few days to clear her head… it was why she had gone driving at first.

' _Why couldn't they just wait til the new year to start up their old bickering?'_ Carly thought after pulling her leather jacket off and setting it aside.

And to her, it had taken a strange turn… but she needed to know who the people she just saw were.

She started up her laptop after setting it on the bed and opening it… and typed in Cole Phelps before she found an article from October 1st 1947.

' _27 year old detective drowns to death.'_

Carly clicked on the headline, opening the article and reading it.

' _LAPD Detective Cole Phelps drowned in the river tunnels yesterday after helping rescue Jack Kelso and Elsa Lichtmann. In the same tunnels, war veteran Ira Hogeboom was shot during a standoff with Detective Phelps after having kidnapped Miss Lichtmann.'_

"Elsa…" Carly whispered after pulling up a photo… to her surprise, Elsa looked similar to her and Carly clicked on an obituary.

' _Elsa Lichtmann-Townley, January 25th 1917 to January 30th 1978. Survived by her husband Aiden Townley, daughter Aileen Townley and nephew Michael Townley.'_

Carly suppressed a shocked yelp by putting her right hand to her mouth… she didn't know her extended family so she didn't know how many relatives were alive or deceased.

And the fact that she was born on what would've been Elsa's 80th birthday was even more unsettling.

"Find anything interesting on... whatever that is?"

Carly jumped… only to calm down when she saw Cole, Carly closing out the article before she stood up and walked over.

She stopped mere inches from where he was stood, her eyes locked with his… and him raising his right hand up.

"I'm guessing I'm as real as you are, Miss…" Cole responded as Carly raised her left hand and touched his right one.

"Townley." Carly replied, her former last name slipping out. "I mean De Santa." She corrected.

"It's okay. But why are you here all alone?" Cole responded.

"My family is crazy." Carly explained, Cole seeing the bruises on her arms.

"What about those?" Cole questioned.

"My mom gets drunk and goes off at me." Carly replied before both heard _"KGPL, Calling 14 Adam."_ and Cole grabbed his walkie talkie.

"14 Adam." Cole responded.

 _"211 in progress at the Westlake Savings & Loan. Be advised - the suspects are armed and dangerous."_

"I better go handle this." Cole replied before he left… and Carly grabbed her hotel key, having found an address yesterday that she had a feeling she needed to follow up on.

He was still unsure of what had just happened but he met up with Ralph.

"What took you so long?" Ralph asked.

"I'm… I'm not sure what happened." Cole admitted before they reached for the shotguns, one of their own getting shot. "Kill a cop and it's the electric chair!" He yelled before shooting a robber.

"Try for the front door, keep your goddamn head down! Use the cover, Phelps!" Ralph replied loudly as the gunfight continued. "We don't know how many are in there. Take it slow. Backup will be here soon." He responded.

"LAPD! Put down your weapons! The bank is surrounded, I'm offering you a chance to-" Cole replied.

"Not a fucking chance, copper! Come any closer, we'll cut you in half!" A robber responded angrily before he and his accomplices were shot and fell.

"That's it? We got them all? I think we got them all, should be all clear." Ralph replied before they checked the bank and headed back outside. "Lieutenant Hopkins says that anytime you reach for the shotguns, you're gonna be dead or wearing a citation. So I guess…" He responded, Cole patting his left shoulder to reassure his friend.

"It's okay, Ralph, you did well in there. I'm glad you had my back. A man couldn't ask for a better partner." Cole replied.

"We're alive. That's all that matters." Ralph responded. "Wherever you were, you got here fast. Thanks, Cole." He replied.

 _"Well you picked the right place, Cole. A city that needed an honest cop like a thirsty man needed water. You heard the stories but you weren't interested. You were here to fight the good fight, solve cases, right wrongs. But the force is like politics. There's no sitting on the fence. You have to choose sides. A brown paper envelope, or a Greyhound ticket to Palookaville. It can only ever end one way."_

 _'Okay… now to figure out why I can interact with a girl clearly not from here. I'm the only one who can see her, now I just need to know why.'_ Cole thought before he left.

He reached the police station, finding a notepad and pen and writing down the description.

 _5ft tall_

 _Shoulder length light brown hair_

 _Violet eyes_

Picking up his phone on the desk, he ran the description by R&I and asked for any close matches.

 _"None so far but I'll keep you informed, Officer."_

"Thanks, Ma'am." Cole responded before he hung up. "So if Miss Townley doesn't have any relatives here in Los Angeles, what is she doing here? Maybe she's on vacation." He replied quietly.

"Are you sure she's not a runaway?"

Cole turned and saw Ralph, who had walked over.

"The kid you described. Sometimes they run from abusive homes and out here to where they think they'll find stability. I say run the information again and see what you can find." Ralph explained.

"Alright." Cole responded, picking up the phone and dialed the number. "Phelps, badge number 1247. I need to be sure of something, I can't seem to locate the family of a young girl. Her name's Carly Townley, she's about 15 years old with shoulder length light brown hair and violet eyes. She might have run from an abusive home." He explained.

 _"I did find someone with the same last name, Officer. His name is Aiden Townley. Address is 178 North Hope St. I also found a criminal record but I'm not sure who it belongs to. Underage drinking, harboring fugitives, accessory to murder, grand theft auto and resisting arrest."_

"Thanks, Ma'am." Cole responded before he hung up and he and Ralph left.

"Looks like this alleged runaway victim is a criminal herself." Ralph replied.

"Yeah… I should of figured." Cole admitted.

"Maybe she had no choice in the matter. But for now, let's concentrate on Aiden Townley." Ralph replied.

On the way to the house, they heard _"Any unit to respond, a 459 near 178 North Hope St. Victim is a 15 year old female, struck down by a dark red Lincoln Contential."_ and Cole picked up.

"14 Adam en route." Cole replied before speeding up.

Reaching the house, they got out and ran to the gurney… and their eyes widened in horror at seeing Carly on it.

"Damn… Tate, what happened?" Cole responded.

"Kid was crossing the street when the car hit her and kept driving." Officer Tate explained, Cole turning to Carly.

Her eyes opened, Carly seeing them.

"Officer…" Carly replied, Cole crouching down to her.

"You'll be okay, kid." Cole responded before Carly was put in the ambulance and taken away.

"You weren't kidding… she's clearly not from here." Ralph replied, Cole nodding.

But neither knew just where Carly was from.


End file.
